


Verdant

by mrs_squirrel_chester



Category: Arrow - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 19:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3989734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_squirrel_chester/pseuds/mrs_squirrel_chester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine meeting Oliver at Verdant for a date. Oliver Queen / Female Reader insert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Verdant

Normally, you wouldn’t meet him at his club, but you had just bought this amazing dress. A dress that’s your favorite color, that hugs you in all the right places, that shows the right amount of skin. It’s sexy, but not slutty. You feel amazing in the dress, and judging by the amount of eyes on you as you strut in, heels muffled by the bass, other people think you look amazing.

The lights are flashing in time to the pulsing beat, bathing the room in a different color with each drum beat. You scan the crowd, searching for Oliver among the masses until finally you spot him. His head is unconsciously bobbing to the beat as he searches for you.

Tommy spies you first, and you give a small smile before turning in a slow circle. He nods in approval and nudges his best friend in the arm. Oliver’s eyes jump to the stairs you’re descending, dragging up your legs before settling on the sway of your hips. His mouth falls open as you move through the crowd that seemingly parts just for you.

You stop in front of him, hand on your hip and drag your eyes over him, giving him a taste of his own medicine. The cherry lip gloss is tart on the tip of your tongue as he stammers.

“God damn… I mean… you… you look-“

“Incredible.” Tommy provides the word Oliver is searching for.

Oliver scoffs, still unable to form a proper sentence. You nod at Tommy, saying a quiet _thank you_ before holding your hand out, wiggling your manicured fingers.

“You ready?” He slides his fingers between yours and you go about leading him through the crowd.

Oliver looks over his shoulder with a rare smile that reaches his eyes. He mouths the only words he can put together. _Holy shit!_

Tommy gives his friend two thumbs up, smirking until the pair of you disappear at the top of the stairs.

 


End file.
